It is well known in motor vehicles to provide an air bag module which is mounted beneath an opening in the instrument panel. The air bag module typically includes a canister having a canister opening and enclosing an inflator for generating gas to inflate an air bag for deployment out through the opening in the instrument panel.
The prior art has recognized that deployment of the air bag may be directed by a bias apparatus such as a chute folded atop the air bag in the module. The chute is constructed as a single unit having three or four connected side walls such that the air bag deploys through a passageway that continually guides the deploying air bag. Some chutes, such as those with three side walls, are designed to laterally bias the air bag when occupant interaction occurs with the chute. These chutes have the shortcoming of being relatively complex to construct and to assemble to the air bag module. In addition, these chutes have relatively long side walls to guide the deploying air bag and the side walls must be folded in the air bag module which takes up space in the module.
It is also known in the prior art to provide a single unfolded flap of material between the air bag and the cover door in the instrument panel through which the air bag deploys. The flap prevents direct contact of the air bag with the underside of the cover door during air bag deployment and also while the air bag is folded and stored under the cover door. However, such a flap does not direct, guide, or bias the air bag during deployment.